Supernatural Song Parodies
by dragonpyre
Summary: Just a few song parodies with a Supernatural twist to them (warning, there will be implied destiel)
1. Twelve Days Of Christmas

**AN: So this fanfiction is basically just going to be a collaboration of songs parodying Supernatural with different themes to each one. You can request songs for me to write and I will write them, but be warned, there will be destiel in this fic, but if you request a song with another ship, I'd be happy to oblige. So this song is no one's POV really, just generally encompassing Supernatural. Please leave reviews or favorites, because I love every single one I get!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twelve Days Of Christmas or Supernatural**

On the first day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, a mother burning on the ceiling.

On the second day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, two hunting brothers,

On the third day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, three hellhounds,

On the fourth day of SPN, Chuck Shirley four arch angels,

On the fifth day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, five female characters!

On the sixth day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, six broken seals,

On the seventh day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, seven sinning demons,

On the eight day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, eight silver daggers,

On the ninth day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, nine rounds of rock salt,

On the tenth day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, ten ghosts a' haunting,

On the eleventh day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, eleven types of pie,

On the twelfth day of SPN, Chuck Shirley gave to me, twelve classic rock songs,


	2. California Girls

**AN: So this song takes place in no particular season, and just centers around hunting with the Winchesters. Please leave reviews and suggestions for what songs you'd like to see in the comments. Enjoy! (And please forgive me for this song, I wrote it a while ago so it's not the best)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own California Girls by Katy Perry or Supernatural**

I know a place,  
Where the guns are really cleaner,  
Cold, dark and wild,  
There must be something in the silver,  
Sippin' beer and rum,  
Laying in a sleazy motel,  
The fangs,  
Lose their heads,  
Try'na drain a few people (uh-huh).

You could travel the states,  
But nothing comes close,  
To the roughed up roads,  
Once you hunt with them,  
You'll be fallin' in deep,  
Oh-oh oh oh-oh.

Hunting brothers,  
They're unforgettable,  
Denim jeans and leather on top,  
Guns and knives,  
Hidden in their pockets,  
Oh-oh oh oh-oh.

Hunting brothers,  
They're undeniable,  
Fine, fresh, fierce,  
They got it on lock,  
Saving represent,  
Now put your hands up,  
Oh-oh oh oh-oh.

Sex in a car,  
They don't mind the leather's old smell,  
They freak,  
In a jeep,  
No ghosts around that they can tell,

You can travel the states,  
But nothing comes close,  
To the roughed up roads,  
Once you hunt with them,  
You'll be fallin' in deep,  
Oh-oh oh oh-oh.

Hunting brothers,  
They're unforgettable,  
Denam jeans and leather on top,  
Guns and knives,  
Hidden in their pockets,  
Oh-oh oh oh-oh.

Hunting brothers,  
They're undeniable,  
Fine, fresh, fierce,  
They got it on lock,  
Saving represent,  
Now put your hands up,  
Oh-oh oh oh-oh


	3. We Are Young

**AN: This song is Dean to Sam anytime during season 5 when they're dealing with the apocalypse.**

Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight,  
My friends are now all dead and gone 'cause I was always just too late,  
My angel he's waiting for me just inside the car,  
My necklace was abducted by him while on a search for God and,  
I know I gave it to him months ago,  
And now I'm trying to forget,  
But between the road and hunting things,  
The faults in my activities, you know  
I'm trying hard to let it go,  
So if by the time the hunts over,  
And you fell like falling down,  
I'll carry you home.

Tonight,  
We are bros,  
So let's set some bones on fire,  
They will burn brighter than the sun.

Tonight,  
We are bros,  
So let's go and blare some rock song,  
And sing along in the night.

Now I know I'm not,  
All that I want,  
I guess that I, I just thought,  
Maybe we could find new ways to build me up,  
'Cause I'm broken down,  
Won't admit it now,  
So let's go hunt some hell spawn right now.

Tonight,  
We are bros,  
So let's set dome bones on fire,  
They will burn brither than the sun.  
.

Tonight,  
We are bros,  
So let's go and blare some rock songs,  
And sing alone in the night.

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

And Cas is on my side (Nananananana)  
I have no reason to run (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
The angels never will die (Nananananana)  
But I can hear them cry (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)

Tonight,  
We are bros,  
So let's set some bones of fire,  
They will burn brighter than the sun.

Tonight,  
We are bros,  
So let's go and blare some rock song,  
And sing along in the night.

So if by the time the hunts over,  
And you feel like falling down,  
I'll carry you home tonight.

 **Please feel free to leave a comment or a favorite!**


	4. Jingle Bells

Driving down the road,

In a '67 car,

Over the states we go,

Drinking in the bars.

The classic music blares,

Making Sammy glare,

What fun it is to go around,

Hunting monster down,

Jingle Hell's unholy bells,

Crowley is the king,

Cas is God,

And now he's not,

Oh fuck we're in deep.

The leviathans are free,

Dick is not so clean,

So we must find the perfect time,

To go to purgatory.

Jingle Hell's unholy bells,

Dean Winchester's back,

Sam is fine,

Monsters in line,

Cas is on the rack.

And now we're nearly dead,

It's not Cas in his head,

Gay love will break through everything,

And save lives in the end.

Jungle Hell's unholy bells,

We didn't close the gates,

Now heavens falling,

Monsters calling,

We're playing with the fates.


	5. Home

**AN: this song is Dean to Sam, set in no specific season whenever they're dealing with The Big Bad and going through man-pain stuff. As always, feel free to leave favorites/comments, I love every single one of them. And if you have any song suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Home by Phillip Phillips or Supernatural**

Hang on to me as we go,  
As we roll down this long winding road,  
And although this case (case) is taking far too long.

Just know you're not alone,  
Because with you it's always home.

Settle down, it'll all be clear,  
Don't pay no mind to the demons,  
They won't kill us here,  
The trouble – it might drag us down,  
If we get lost, we can always be found.

Just know you're not alone,  
Because with you it's always home.

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo-oo  
Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo-oo,  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-, aa-aa-aa-aa,  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa, aa-aa-aa-aa.

Settle down, it'll all be clear,  
Don't pay no mind to the demons,  
They won't kill us here,  
The trouble – it might drag us down,  
If we get lost, we can always be found.

Just know you're not alone,  
Because with you it's always home.

(Come on)

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo-oo,  
Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo-oo,  
Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo-oo,  
Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo-oo,  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa, aa-aa-aa-aa,  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa, aa-aa-aa-aa,  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa, aa-aa-aa-aa,  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa, aa-aa-aa-aa.


	6. One Day More

**AN: So this parody takes place right before the season 7 finale, and, if you care to leave a favorite or a comment feel free. And as always I'm taking song suggestions so if you have any, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Day More from Les Miserable or Supernatural  
**

 **Valjean** -Sam

 **Marius** -Castiel

 **Cosette** -Dean

 **Eponine** -Meg

 **Enjolras** -Crowley

 **Javert** -Dick

 **Thenardier's** -Vampires

 **Students** -Angels

 **Sam:** One fight more,

Another fight another destiny,

This never-ending road to cavalry,

Leviathans who know my sins,

Will surly come to kill again,

One fight more.

 **Castiel** : I did not live until today,

How did I fall from Heaven for you?

 **Sam** : One fight more.

 **Dean and Castiel** : Tomorrow we'll be worlds away,

And for you what's there I would not do?

 **Meg** : One more fight I'll lose alone.

 **Dean and Castiel** : Will we ever meet again?

 **Meg** : One more fight with him not caring.

 **Dean and Castiel** : I was born to be with you.

 **Meg** : What a life I might have known.

 **Dean and Castiel** : And I swear I will save you.

 **Meg** : But he never saw me there.

 **Crowley** : One more fight before I rule.

 **Castiel** : Do I follow where he goes?

 **Crowley** : At the kingdom of the damned.

 **Castiel** : Shall I join his brother there?

 **Crowley** : Where the souls will all be tortured.

 **Castiel** : Do I stay; and do I dare?

 **Crowley** : Will you take your place with me?

 **All** : The time is now, the fight is here.

 **Sam** : One fight more!

 **Dick** : One fight more 'till revelations,

We will eat the humans up,

We'll be ready for these brothers,

They will wet themselves with blood!

 **Vampires** : Watch 'em run amuck,

Bite them as they fall,

Never know your luck when there's a free-for-all,

Here's a little 'nip',

There's a little 'touch',

Most of them are stoners,

So they won't miss much!

 **Angels** : One fight to a new beginning,

Raise the flag of heaven high,

Every angel will be free,

Every angel will be free,

There's a new God for the taking,

There's a new God for the world.

 **All** : Do you hear the people sing?

 **Castiel** : My place is here,

I stand with you!

 **Sam** : One fight more!

 **Dean and Castiel** : I did not live until today.

 **Meg** : One more fight all on my own!

 **Dean and Castiel** : How can I live when we are parted?

 **Dick** : We will eat these people's heroes,

We will follow where they go,

We will steal their little prophet,

We will know the things they know.

 **Sam** : One fight more!

 **Dean and Castiel** : Tomorrow we'll be worlds away.

 **Meg** : What a life I might have known.

 **Dean and Castiel** : And yet with you my world has started.

 **Dick** : One more fight till revelations,

We will eat the humans up,

We'll be ready for these brothers.

 **Vampires** : Watch 'em run amuck,

Bite them as they fall,

Never know your luck,

When there's a free-for-all!

 **Sam** : Tomorrow we'll be far away,

Tomorrow is the judgment day.

 **All** : Tomorrow we'll discover,

What our God in heaven has in store,

One more clash,

One more brawl,

One fight more!


	7. Raging Fire

**AN: Hello again! This song takes place while Cas is pulling Dean out of Hell. You can interpret is as destiel, you can not, neither one is wrong. This song is from Dean's POV to Cas. As always, you can leave song suggestions in the comments. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Raging Fire by Phillip Phillips or Supernatural**

We are dead in here, burned and razed,  
We are thick and thin 'til our last days,  
So hold me close and I'll surrender to your grace,  
You know how to fight and how to save,  
You see every hope I lock away,  
So pull me close and I'll surrender to your grace.

If you pulled me out tonight,  
Yeah, well I've lived before I died.

So come one, come on, come on,  
Won't you pull my soul out of this raging fire,  
Come one, come on, come on,  
'Til I lose control inside this raging fire,  
Inside this raging fire,  
Come on, come on, come on,  
Won't you pull my soul out of this raging fire.

You know Hell will give and Hell will take,  
All the scars I've made will wash away,  
Even though I've changed, I'm still here with you,  
If you listen close you'll hear the sound,  
Of all the ghosts that scream aloud,  
Hold on to what makes you feel,  
Don't let go, it's what makes you feel.

If you pulled me out tonight,  
Yeah, I'll live before I die.

So come one, come on, come on,  
Won't you pull my soul out of this raging fire,  
Come on, come on, come on,  
'Til I lose control inside this raging fire,  
Inside this raging fire,  
Come on, come on, come on,  
Won't you pull my soul out of this raging fire.

Let demons leave us behind,  
Let your heart beat next to mine,  
Before my soul turns black tonight,  
We can live before we die.

Come one, come on, come on,  
Won't you pull my soul out of this raging fire.

Come one, come one, come on,  
Won't you pull my soul out of this raging fire,  
Come on, come on, come on,  
'Til I lose control inside this raging fire,  
Inside this raging fire.


	8. Shut Up And Dance With Me

**AN: So this song is Cas to Dean at any point in the timeline, sometime around season 5 though. It's destiel if you squint, but you don't have to interpret it that way if you don't want. Anyways, feel free to leave song suggestions in the comments. And I'd love reviews! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shut Up And Dance With Me by Walk The Moon or Supernatural**

"Oh don't you dare go back,  
Just stay with Sam and me."  
I said, "You're holding back."  
He said, "Shut up and fight with me!"  
This human is my destiny,  
He said, "Woah-oh-woah,  
Shut up and fight with me!"

We are the hunters of demons,  
The powerful, physical, wayward sons,  
Hopeless to the fate of Armageddon,  
Oh, we're bound to win together,  
Bound to win together.

He took my arm,  
I don't how it happened,  
We killed demons and said,

"Oh don't you dare go back,  
Just stay with Sam and me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
He said, "Shut up and fight with me!"  
This human is my destiny,  
He said, "Woah-oh-woah,  
Shut up and fight with me!"

A flannel shirt and some ripped up jeans,  
My homio, Romeo angel dream,  
I felt it in my grace as he looked at me,  
I knew we were bound to win together,  
Bound to win together.

He took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened,  
We killed demons and said,

"Oh don't you dare go back,  
Just stay with Sam and me."  
I said, "You're holding back."  
He said, "Shut up and fight with me!"

Oh, come on boy!

Deep in his eyes,  
I think I see the future,  
I realize this is my last chance.

He took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened,  
We killed demons and said,

"Oh don't you dare go back,  
Just stay with Sam and me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
He said, "Shut up and fight with me!"  
This human is my destiny,  
He said, "Woah-oh-woah,  
Shut up and fight!"

"Oh don't you dare go back,  
Just stay with Sam and me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
He said, "Shut up and fight with me!"  
This human is my destiny,  
He said, "Woah-oh-woah,  
Shut up and fight with me!"

"Woah-oh-woah, shut up and fight with me,  
Woah-oh-woah, shut up and fight with me!"


	9. Bad Blood

**AN: Okay, here's the first of the destiel songs, and the Taylor Swift songs. For some reason the 1989 album was just really easy to right parodies for. Anyways, this song is Dean to Cas in season seven when he feels betrayed by the angel. Feel free to leave song suggestions/reviews in the comment, and thank you to those of you who have commented. Those mean a lot to me. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bad Blood by Taylor Swift or Supernatural**

'Cause, buddy, now we got black blood,  
You know it used to be sad love,  
So take a look what you've done,  
'Cause, buddy, now we got black blood,  
Hey.

And now we got leviathans,  
And they're really bad villains,  
You just had to be God,  
And, buddy, now we got black blood,  
Hey.

Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted.  
Did you have to ruin our relationship? Now it's all busted.  
Did you have to break Sam, when he was weak? Buddy, I was worried.  
And go all crazy, wouldn't fight Dick and you're frustrating at me.

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I.

'Cause, buddy, now we got black blood.  
You know it used to be sad love.  
So take a look what you've done.  
'Cause, buddy, now we got black blood.  
Hey.

And now we got leviathans,  
And they're really bad villains,  
You just had to be God,  
And, buddy, now we got black blood,  
Hey.

Did you think we'd be fine? Still got Sam's wall falling down inside,  
So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last,  
Now did you forget me? All these demons won't let it be,  
And time can heal but this wont, you broke Sam's head, and it won't let him go.

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I.

'Cause, buddy, now we got black blood.  
You know it used to be sad love,  
So take a look what you've done,  
'Cause, buddy, now we got black blood,  
Hey.

And buddy, now we got leviathans,  
And they're bad villains,  
You just had to be God,  
And, buddy, now we got black blood,  
Hey.

Band-aids don't fix stab-wound holes,  
You say sorry but it's old,  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts),  
Band-aids don't fix stab-wound holes,  
You say sorry but it's old,  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts),  
If you love like that, your grace goes cold.

'Cause, buddy, now we got black blood,  
You know it used to be sad love,  
So take a look what you've done,  
'Cause, buddy, now we got black blood,  
Hey.

And now we got leviathans,  
And they're really bad villains,  
You just had to be God,  
And, buddy, now we got black blood,  
Hey.

'Cause, buddy, now we got black blood,  
You know it used to be sad love,  
So take a look what you've done,  
'Cause, buddy, now we got black blood,  
Hey.

And now we got leviathans,  
And they're really bad villains,  
You just had to be God,  
And, buddy, now we got black blood,  
Hey.


	10. Shots

**AN: So this song takes place in season 10 when Sam's looking for a cure for the MoC for Dean but things are starting to go wrong. As always, feel free to leave song suggestion in the comments, or a review, both are loved. And I'd like to thank those of you who left comment as well, you guys rock. Enjoy!  
**

 **(Side note, sorry for the errors in some previous chapters, I'm still working out the kinks to this site)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shots by Imagine Dragons or Supernatural**

I'm sorry for everything,  
Oh, everything I've done.

Will you stay right here?  
Will you need a lure?  
When I keep saying that I'm looking for a better cure,  
Oh, I'm wishing you're here,  
But I'm wishing you're wrong,  
I can't save but I'm trying, we don't have that long.

Oh, I've gone and messed it up,  
Oh, this is just my luck,  
Over and over and over again.

I'm sorry for everything,  
Oh, everything I've done,  
From the second I was born it seems I had some demon's blood,  
And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved,  
Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved.

What will look for?  
What will I now then do?  
While I keep saying that I'm looking for a cure for you,  
Oh, I'm wishing I had what I'd taken for granted,  
I can't help you if you only wanna prove me wrong.

Oh, I've gone and messed it up,  
Oh, this is just my luck,  
Over and over and over again.

I'm sorry for everything,  
Oh, everything I've done,  
From the second I was born it seems I had some demon's blood,  
And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved,  
Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved.

In the meantime we let it go,  
On the hunt now,  
We used to know,  
I won't let you fade away,  
Oh, won't let you fade away,  
At the road side,  
You used to go,  
In the street light,  
We let it go,  
I won't let you fade away,  
Oh, won't let you fade away.

And there's no time to change our minds,  
Oh, there's no time to change our minds,  
Oh, Dean, can you hear me?  
Won't let you fade away.

I'm sorry for everything,  
Oh, everything I've done,  
From the second I was born it seems I had some demon's blood,  
And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved,  
Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved.

In the meantime we let it go,  
On the hunt now,  
We used to know,  
I won't let you fade away,  
Oh, won't let you fade away,  
At the road side,  
You used to go,  
In the street light,  
We let it go,  
I won't let you fade away,  
Oh, won't let you fade away.

And there's no time to change our minds,  
Oh, there's no time to change our minds,  
Oh, Dean, can you hear me?  
Won't let you fade away.


	11. Shake It Off

**AN:Hello again! This chapter is in honer of the lovely Hillywood show Supernatural parody (if you haven't seen it, go look t up on Youtube), with my own version of the lyrics. And as always, comments are welcome as are song requests. And this song is from Dean's POV (obviously) about the mark of Cain (and the "hunt it off" bit is like in season 10 he would hunt to satisfy the mark so it actually does make since. And the "turn it off" is him suppressing it). Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Off by Taylor Swift or Supernatural**

I got too much pain  
Got nothing in my brain,  
That's what monsters say, mmm-mmm  
That's what monsters say, mmm-mmm

I go on too many drives,  
But I can't stay alive,  
At least, that's what reapers say, mmm-mmm  
That's what reapers say, mmm-mmm

But I keep willing,  
Can't stop, won't stop killing,  
It's like I got this red mark,  
On my arm,  
Saying "You have to use the blade",

'Cause the vamps are gonna suck, suck, suck, suck, suck,  
And the demons gonna grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt,  
Baby, I'm just gonna hunt, hunt, hunt, hunt, hunt,  
I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
Ghost bones gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn,  
And the angels gonna learn, learn, learn, learn, learn,  
Baby, I'm just gonna turn, turn, turn, turn, turn,  
I turn it off,  
I turn it off,

I never miss a shot,  
I'm clever on the spot,  
And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

I'm hunting on my own, (hunting on my own)  
I pick the monsters as I go, (monsters as I go)  
And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

But I keep willing,  
Can't stop,  
Won't stop killing,  
It's like I got this red mark,  
On my arm,  
Saying "You have to use the blade",

'Cause the vamps are gonna suck, suck, suck, suck, suck,  
And the demons gonna grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt,  
Baby, I'm just gonna hunt, hunt, hunt, hunt, hunt,  
I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
Ghost bones gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn,  
And the angels gonna learn, learn, learn, learn, learn,  
Baby, I'm just gonna turn, turn, turn, turn, turn,  
I turn it off,  
I turn it off,

I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off

Hey, hey, hey,  
Just think,  
While you've been getting down and out about the dirty, dirty ghosts of the world,  
You could have been getting down to this sick hunt,

My ex-friend brought his new witch friend,  
She's like "Oh my god!" But I'm just gonna fight,  
And to the demon over there with the hella good hair,  
Wont you come on over handsome?  
We can fight,  
Fight,  
Fight,

'Cause the vamps are gonna suck, suck, suck, suck, suck,  
And the demons gonna grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt,  
Baby, I'm just gonna hunt, hunt, hunt, hunt, hunt,  
I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
Ghost bones gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn,  
And the angels gonna learn, learn, learn, learn, learn,  
Baby, I'm just gonna turn, turn, turn, turn, turn,  
I turn it off,  
I turn it off,

I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off

I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off

I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off,  
I, I, I hunt it off,  
I hunt it off


	12. Little Lion Man

**AN:** **Hello again, so this song is either of the Winchester brothers to Crowley anytime after his fall to (almost) humanity when he's whining or bitching about something, probably in season 10. As always feel free to leave comments, and if you want, you can leave song suggestions in the comments as well. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Lion Man by Mumford & Sons or Supernatural**

Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never have a thing in your heart,  
Weep, little lying man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start,  
Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
Take all the courage you have left,  
And waste it on fixing all the problems you have made in your own Hell.

And it was all your fault not mine,  
'Cause it was your soul on the line,  
You've gone and fucked it up this time,  
Didn't you, my king,  
Didn't you, my…

Tremble for yourself, my man,  
You know that we have done this all before,  
Tremble little lying man,  
We've never settled any of our scores,  
You've burned some grace and saved your face,  
From angels who have tried to end your wreck,  
Now deal with your mother and spend your days saving our necks.

And it was all your fault not mine,  
'Cause it was your soul on the line,  
You've gone and fucked it up this time,  
Didn't you my king?

And it was all your fault not mine,  
'Cause it was your soul on the line,  
You've gone and fucked it up this time,  
Didn't you my king?  
Didn't you my king?

And it was all your fault not mine,  
'Cause it was your soul on the line,  
You've gone and fucked it up this time,  
Didn't you my king?

And it was all your fault not mine,  
'Cause it was your soul on the line,  
You've gone and fucked it up this time,  
Didn't you my king?  
Didn't you my king


	13. Ex's & Oh's

**AN: This song is from Cas' POV during season five just after he fell, when the angels and demons want him dead and the Winchesters want his help. As always, please leave comments, and if you have any song suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!**

Well I once saw a boy down in Hell's fiery land,  
I brought him up to earth so he could live and be a man,  
Whoa, I never let him go.

Now all of the bad demons have been cursing on my name,  
'Cause I found me a reason to help and save the day,  
Hey, hey, and then I made the demons pay.

One, two, three, angels are after me,  
But I'm the only seraph that they never gonna keep,  
One, two, three, angels are after me,  
They always wanna kill but they never do catch me.

Demons and the bros, bros, bros, they want me,  
Like ghosts they haunt me to make 'em all,  
They won't let go,  
Demons and bros.

I had to kill some demons who were selling their lies,  
They told me to beat it and they flashed their black eyes,  
My, my, how Armageddon flies.

I love that I fly, and I like when I'm alone,  
So the monsters keep running, and the heads they just roll,  
You know, when your with the bros.

One, two, three, angels are after me,  
But I'm the only seraph that they never gonna keep,  
One, two, three, angels are after me,  
They always wanna kill but they never do catch me.

Demons and the bros, bros, bros, they want me,  
Like ghosts they haunt me to make 'em all,  
They won't let go,  
Demons and bros.

The demons, and the bros, bros, bros, they want me,  
Like ghosts they haunt me to make 'em all,  
They won't let go,  
Demons and bros.

One, two, three, angels are after me,  
Looking for our father who we're never gonna see,  
One, two, three, angels are after me,  
They always wanna kill but they never do catch me.

The demons, and the bros, bros, bros, they want me,  
Like ghosts they haunt me to make 'em all,  
They won't let go,  
Demons and bros.

Demons and the bros, bros, bros, they want me,  
Like ghosts they haunt me to make 'em all,  
They won't let go,  
Demons and bros.


	14. Demons

**AN: This song is Dean to Cas during season 9-10 when he's suffering from the Mark of Cain. You can interpret it as destiel, you can not. Neither is wrong. I'd love to hear (positive) feedback, and if you have any song suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Demons by Imagine Dragons or Supernatural.**

When the days are old,  
When your grace burns cold,  
And the saints we see,  
Are all made of gold.

And your dreams all fail,  
And the ones we hail,  
Are the worst of all,  
And the blood runs stale.

I wanna hide the truth,  
I wanna shelter you,  
But with the dark inside,  
There's nowhere we can hide.

No matter what we fight,  
We still are made of spite,  
This is my kingdom come,  
This is my kingdom come.

When you feel my rage,  
Look into my eyes,  
It's where my demons hide,  
It's where my demons hide,  
Don't get to close,  
It's dark inside,  
It's where my demons hide,  
It's where my demons hide.

When the blade does call,  
It's hard not to fall,  
Into evil's evils hand,  
And start killing all.

So go dig my grave,  
There's no way to save,  
I'll start crying out,  
From the mess I've made.

Don't wanna let you down,  
But I am Hell bound,  
Though this is all for you,  
Don't wanna hide the truth.

No matter what we fight,  
We still are made of spite,  
This is my kingdom come,  
This is my kingdom come.

When you feel my rage,  
Look into my eyes,  
It's where my demons hide,  
It's where my demons hide,  
Don't get to close,  
It's dark inside,  
It's where my demons hide,  
It's where my demons hide.

They say it's all the blade,  
I say it's not that way,  
It's woven in my soul,  
I need to let it go.

Your eyes they shine so bright,  
They're filled with Heavens light,  
I can't escape this now,  
Unless you show me how.

When you feel my rage,  
Look into my eyes,  
It's where my demons hide,  
It's where my demons hide,  
Don't get to close,  
It's dark inside,  
It's where my demons hide,  
It's where my demons hide.


	15. My Eye's

**AN: Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back. Anyways, this song takes place at the beginning of season 4 when Sam still thinks what he's doing is good and hasn't told Dean though, and before he meets the angels and finds out their dicks, and while Dean's remembering his time in Hell. Feel free to leave comments and if you have any song suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Eye's from Dr. Horrible or Supernatural**

 **Dean:** Any demon that's known pain,

Is making this world turn very insane,

And the point that I don't see is how I let Alistair get to me,

And how will I stop this fiery rain?

Listen close to the monsters calls,

Hear them roar all around,

Lives and limbs are all taken apart,

Bodies lay on the ground.

I cannot believe my eyes,

How the world's filled with filth and lies,

But it's plain to see the monster inside of me,

Is on the rise.

 **Sam:** Look around,

We're saving souls and getting found,

Just when I felt I'd nearly drowned,

Ruby showed me solid ground.

And I believe in God up from above,

Keeping us safe and sound,

With hope we will do our part,

And save some lives right now.

I cannot believe my eyes,

Are angels finely growing wise,

Because it seems to me,

Some kind of harmony,

Is on the rise.

 **Dean:** Any demon that's known pain

 **Sam:** Take it slow

 **Dean:** Could spend it whole life making fiery rain

 **Sam:** I don't want him to just yet know

 **Dean:** Because they're everywhere and

 **Sam:** The things that I'm afraid to show

 **Dean:** Sammy doesn't seem to care and I feel that the dark will be all that remains

 **Sam:** I suddenly control this flow

 **Dean:** Listen close to the monsters calls

 **Sam:** And I do believe that I can save them all

 **Dean:** Hear them roar all around

 **Sam:** Keeping them safe and sound

 **Dean:** Lives and limbs all coming apart

 **Sam:** With hope we will do our part

 **Dean:** Bodies lay on the ground

 **Sam:** And save some lives right now

 **Dean:** I cannot believe my eyes, how the world's filled with filth and lies

 **Sam:** I cannot believe my eyes, are angels finely growing wise

 **Dean:** But it's plain to see the monster inside of me is on the rise

 **Sam:** And it's plain to see the power inside of me is on the rise


	16. Bad Moon Rising

**AN: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! So today's song is one of the Winchesters to the other during the Apocalypse. Feel free to leave song suggestions in the comments, and also feedback. I'd LOVE it either way. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival**

I see Lucifer arising,  
I see demons on the way,  
I see innocents a'dying,  
I see bad times today.

Let's raze Hell tonight,  
But it's bound to take our lives,  
There's Lucifer on the rise.

I hear exorcisms rolling,  
I know Croatoan's here,  
I think the angels are a'glowing,  
They're filled with understandable fear.

Let's raze Hell tonight,  
But it's bound to take our lives,  
There's Lucifer on the rise.

All right!

Hope we will fight this together,  
Hope we won't actually die,  
Looks like Satan's got a temper,  
Angels will fight him and die.

Let's raze Hell tonight,  
But it's bound to take our lives,  
There's Lucifer on the rise.

Let's raze Hell tonight,  
But it's bound to take our lives,  
There's Lucifer on the rise.


	17. Gone, Gone, Gone

**AN: Hello! Hope you all had a good Halloween. Anyways, this chapter is from Dean's POV to Sam in any season about how he'd sacrifice himself for his brother. Not meant to be wincest (unless you want it to be, then feel free to see it that way). Feel free to leave comments, and if you have any suggestions, leave them in the comments. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gone, Gone, Gone, by Phillip Phillips or Supernatural**

When life leaves you high and dry,  
I'll trade my soul for your time,  
'Cause you need help, 'cause you need help,  
I'll shut down the angels lights,  
I'll die, kill, I'll beg and bribe,  
To make you well, to make you well.

When enemies are at our door,  
I'll fight through this horrid war,  
'Cause you need help, 'cause you need help,  
Your hope dangling by a string,  
I'll bear all your suffering,  
To make you well, to make you well.

Give me reason to believe,  
That you still care a lot for me.

And I would do it, for you,  
Sammy, I'm not moving on,  
I'll try to save you when you're gone,  
For you, for you,  
You will never be alone,  
I'll try to save you when you're gone,  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

When you feel like your falling,  
Just remember our calling,  
Save some innocents, some innocents,  
And if you're feeling empty,  
Not a thing will prevent me,  
Tell me what you need, what do you need?

I surrender honestly,  
I hope you'd do the same for me.

So I would do it for you, for you,  
Sammy I'm not moving on,  
I try to save you when you're gone,  
For you, for you,  
You will never be alone,  
I'll try to save you when you're gone,  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

You're my back bone,  
You're my corner stone,  
You're my brother, we don't stop moving,  
You're my one kin,  
You're my life's reason,  
You're the pulse that I've always needed,  
Like a gun, Sammy, don't stop beating,  
Like a gun, Sammy, don't stop beating,  
Like a gun, Sammy, don't stop beating,  
Like a gun my heart always stops beating…

For you, for you,  
Sammy, I'm not moving on,  
I'll try to save you when you're gone,  
For you, for you,  
You will never be alone,  
I'll try to save you when you're gone,  
For you, for you,  
Sammy, I'm not moving on,  
I'll try to save you when you're gone,  
For you, for you,  
You will never be alone,  
I'll try to save you when you're gone, gone.

Like a gun, Sammy, don't stop beating,  
Like a gun, Sammy, don't stop beating,  
Like a gun, Sammy, don't stop beating,  
Like a gun my heart always stops beating for you.

And long after you're gone, gone, gone,  
I'll save you long after you're gone, gone, gone.


	18. Cups

**AN: Hello again readers, this song is from Dean's POV to Sam and takes place right before his fight with Metadouche in the season 9 finale. If you want, you can leave comment. I'd love feedback. And if you have song suggestions, leave them in the comments as well. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cups or any variation of it (the Pitch Perfect one) or Supernatural**

I got my first blade to go kill Metatron  
A mark from Cain for the way  
And I sure would like you to stay away,  
'Cause I'm leaving forever, what do you say.

When I'm gone,  
When I'm gone,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone,  
You're gonna miss me by my fight,  
You're gonna miss me by my bite, oh,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.

When I'm gone,  
When I'm gone,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone,  
You're gonna miss me by my car,  
You're gonna miss me from afar, oh,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.

I got my first blade to go kill Metatron,  
The one with the reapers blood,  
It's a jawbone,  
It's got ridges,  
It's sharp enough for angels,  
And it sure would look poorly in you.

When I'm gone,  
When I'm gone,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone,  
You're gonna miss me by my car,  
You're gonna miss me from afar, oh,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.

When I'm gone,  
When I'm gone,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone,  
You're gonna miss me by my fight,  
You're gonna miss me by my bite, oh,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.

When I'm gone,  
When I'm gone,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone,  
You're gonna miss me by my car,  
You're gonna miss me from afar, oh,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.


	19. Angel In Blue Jeans

**AN: Hello again readers! So this song is from Dean's POV in early season 9 from episodes 1-6 and he's talking to Cas. Feel free to leave feedback, and if you have a song suggestion, leave it in the comments. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Angel In Blue Jeans by Train or Supernatural**

And though he lost all of his grace,  
And had sex with someone else,  
I love him just the same,  
And as we drove along the road,  
And sang along to songs,  
I'll love him till my last breath's gone,  
Like a river made of silver,  
Everyone came running to the scene,  
I was raised up by his love,  
By an angel in blue jeans.

Whoa oh oh oh oh oh.

Late that night he went away,  
I chased him out the bunker,  
Then lost him where the music never plays,  
And though I know it was my fault,  
I felt the guilt inside me,  
I've loved him since last judgment day,  
Like a sunrise made of white lies,  
Everything was nothing as it seems,  
I was raised up by his love,  
By an angel in blue jeans.

Whoa oh oh oh oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh.

I hear him call my phone all the time,  
I go get what's mine,  
I think my heart will find what I do need,  
I see a million different ways,  
To never find him alive.

I woke up in nobodies arms,  
Strange and so familiar,  
But everything is wrong,  
I feel alive but also dead,  
Somehow awake in my own head,  
And there you aren't,  
Like a highway headed my way,  
Hunts aren't what they seem,  
I was shot down by your love,  
My angel in blue jeans.

Whoa oh oh oh oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh,  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah,  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah.


	20. Mary Did you Know

**AN: So this song is just about Mary and what her sons are going to do one day. Just a Christmas carol for the season really. As always, I appreciate comments, and if you have any song suggestions, leave them in the comments as well. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Christmas carol Mary Did You Know or Supernatural**

Mary did you know,

That your baby boys would one day be good hunters,

Mary did you know,

That your baby boys would save some sons and daughters,

Did you know,

That your baby boys will try to redeem you,

These kids that you love so much will someday soon miss you.

Mary did you know,

That your baby boys will turn out to be kind men,

Mary did you know,

That your baby boys will save the world with their hands,

Did you know,

That your baby boys will walk where angels trod,

That your perfect little children will fight the force of god.

Mary did you know… Ooo Ooo Ooo.

Demons will fall,

The ghosts will burn,

The monsters go to Hell

Hunters will call,

Angels will learn,

And they have Castiel.

Mary did you know,

That your baby boys saved all of creation,

Mary did you know,

That your baby boys will one day find salvation,

Did you know,

That your baby boys are heavens perfect lambs,

That your children will be heroes of a land.


End file.
